The Colony
by danjanshippyqueen
Summary: Daniel and Janet go off-world and run into a surprise


Title : The Colony  
  
Author : danjanshippyqueen  
  
E-Mail : danjanshippyqueen@hotmail.com  
  
Summary : Daniel and Janet go off-world and run into a surprise  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Author's Notes : Another one I found lying around on my hard drive, methinks I should clean it out more often. Feedback will be given a good home : )  
  
"You ready?" Daniel asked as Janet entered the Gate room.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
  
"SG-7 said the village was only about a mile from the gate." He said as the final chevron was locked in place. She nodded again.  
  
"What did there last report say about the condition of the villagers?" She asked as the Stargate kawooshed into life.  
  
"The ill are all unconscious, it doesn't seem to be contagious, not all the villagers have been affected and SG-7's reported no symptoms. But they have no idea what's wrong since none of them can speak the language." He said as they walked up the ramp.  
  
"And that's where you come in." She smiled just before they stepped through the event horizon.  
  
They emerged at the other side to find themselves surrounded by an angry looking mob wielding what looked like staff weapons and zats.  
  
"Well, this is getting old." Daniel said sarcastically.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Daniel groaned as he woke up, this really was getting old now. He lifted himself up of the cold stone surface where he was lying. He looked around his small, what he took an educated guess to be, cell. Lying on the other side he saw Janet. He quickly made his way over to her side, gently putting a hand on her shoulder to try and stir her. She jolted awake. Bolting upright. She looked around for a second then looked at Daniel realising he was there.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, as she tried to remember the events herself,  
  
"I dunno, I just remember coming through the gate and being ambushed, the next thing I know I'm waking up here." He said indicating the surroundings.  
  
"What is this place?" She asked as she tried to get her bearings.  
  
"I have no idea." He replied.  
  
"Do you think it's Goa'uld."  
  
"Maybe, I don't know." He speculated.  
  
"But those villagers had staff weapons, and zats." She continued.  
  
"I know. I can't explain it. That's not really our main concern right now though." He changed the subject,  
  
"Agreed, we need to find a way out of here." She said, sounding decidedly more military than Daniel had ever heard before. She sat up, Daniel put a hand on her back to help, but she winced as he did so, crying out in pain.  
  
"What?" He asked, concerned that he'd hurt her.  
  
"I don't know." She said taking off her jacket, she tried to pull the back of her T-shirt up, but only succeeded in hurting herself more. Daniel did it for her, gasping when he saw what was causing her the pain. On her upper back there was a new scar, the mark of a Goa'uld he didn't recognise.  
  
"What? What is it?" She asked, concerned by his reaction. He took off his own jacket and stood in front of her,  
  
"See for yourself." He replied. She lifted his up,  
  
"Oh my god. They've branded us....like we're animals." She said, disgusted by what was happening. Daniel just silently put his jacket back on.  
  
"That's all we are to them." He said. "We need to get out of here." He said walking around the room. They both felt around the room for a door, or a latch to open one but there was nothing, the walls and floor were completely smooth, apart from a hole in the floor behind a small partition. "At least they were kind enough to give us a bathroom." He said sarcastically. After sweeping around the room three times Daniel kicked the wall in frustration. "Dammit." He cursed. Putting his back to the wall and sliding down until he was sitting with his knees drawn up against him.  
  
"Daniel we've only been trying for a few minutes." Janet said from the opposite side of the room trying to lift his spirits. But he looked completely dejected. She kept trying. "The general will send another team through when no one reports back, or maybe SG-7 are fine and they'll come looking for us. Someone will find us."  
  
"How? I mean, we don't even know where we are, how are they supposed to find out? We could be anywhere, we don't know how long we were unconscious for. We're probably not even on P95-475 anymore. Where are they supposed to start looking?" He asked in the same dejected tone. Janet knew the truth of what he was saying and didn't even try to keep up her optimism, she just sank to the floor opposite him. Seeing what he had just done to her, Daniel quickly got himself out of self-pity mode and went to sit beside her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring you down with me. We will get out of here. It just might take a while." She plastered a false smile on her face.  
  
"Right." She agreed. They sat in complete silence for quite a while after that. Each contemplating what might be happening, secretly ashamed at them selves for giving up hope after less than an hour. Usually by now though there was a Jaffa or some over dressed snake head gloating about capturing them while providing an opportunity for escape. Daniel knew that from experience, but something seemed different about this time. The fact that they hadn't seen anyone since they were captured at the gate wasn't helping. He couldn't explain it, it was just a gut feeling. As they were sitting a small panel in the wall, that they hadn't appeared any different to the rest of the wall when they were sweeping around, opened up to reveal a plate with what appeared to be food. Daniel dived over to the panel, trying to see if there was a way to escape. He lifted out the plate, handing it to Janet who had appeared behind him. He half expected the panel to close as soon as he had done that, but it stayed open. He reached in, but found it to be just as barren as the rest of the walls appeared to be.  
  
"Dammit." He cursed again. He sat back down, Janet followed suit. The panel slid shut. She held the plate between them.  
  
"Do you think we should?" She asked unsurely.  
  
"Well I don't think it'll be poisoned or anything like that, I mean if they wanted to kill us, they could have."  
  
"Right." They both looked at the 'food' sceptically. It looked somewhat similar to mashed potatoes in texture, but it was blue, and there were no utensils with which to eat it. Daniel, scooped some of it with his fingers, cautiously putting it in his mouth.  
  
"It's not bad." He said unconvincingly, Janet copied his scooping action, almost gagging when she tasted it. She looked at Daniel, her face conveying how much she was not liking it. "You've got to eat."  
  
"Right now I'm not that hungry." She said handing the plate to him.  
  
"Fine." He said accepting it. More silence between the two of them followed as Daniel finished his blue mashed potato. Daniel was getting gradually more and more annoyed with Janet while he was eating, she was pacing now, up and down the length of the cell. He waited until he was finished to say anything.  
  
"You're going to ware a hole in the floor." He said in an annoyed manner.  
  
"Good, maybe we'll be able to get out of here then." She spat.  
  
"Will you just sit down." He said exasperatedly.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do."  
  
"I'm not, I just wish you would SIT DOWN!" He shouted.  
  
"FINE!" She screamed back, slamming her self into the floor. She just happened to be sitting directly across from him again. Both had their knees drawn up like before, looking at each other aggressively. It was Daniel who finally spoke.  
  
"Why are we doing this? Why are we fighting among ourselves, this is stupid."  
  
"I know. Sorry....it's just....I hate feeling so....trapped."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"How long do you think they'll leave us in here?"  
  
"I really have no idea."  
  
"I hope Cassie's ok." She said quietly, more to herself than to Daniel.  
  
"She will be." He smiled, even though she wasn't looking.  
  
"When she first came to earth she was so afraid that everyone was gonna leave her again. I promised her I'd never leave her." She said, her eyes filling up with tears. Daniel quickly moved across to her. Putting his arm around her, she dug her face into his chest.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's ok." He soothed her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying." She said through the tears.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's alright to get a little emotional." He said stroking her hair. She looked up to him, a weak smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks I think I needed that." She said trying to wipe the tears away. As she was doing so she yawned. "What time is it anyway?" She asked,  
  
"I dunno, they took my watch as well."  
  
"Sorry, dumb question, I forgot." He smiled.  
  
"You know what I think it must be pretty let though cause I feeling tired myself."  
  
"So, where do you want to sleep?" She said sweeping her arm around the room. Just as she did that, the panel opened again. This time there was a blanket in the alcove. Daniel went over and got it.  
  
"Right on cue."  
  
"You think they're listening?"  
  
"Probably." He shrugged, unfolding the blanket. Janet shivered.  
  
"Is it me or did it just get a lot colder in here?" She asked still shivering.  
  
"No, it just got a lot colder in here." He answered also shivering slightly  
  
"You think they're trying to tell us something?" She joked.  
  
"Well there is only one blanket." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Then I guess we're sharing." She said.  
  
"Looks like it. Where do you want to sleep?" He asked  
  
"How about the corner?" She pointed to one corner of the room.  
  
"The corner is good." He said walking over. He lay down at the wall, spreading the blanket over himself. Holding one side of it, he looked to Janet. "Aren't you coming to bed sweetheart?" He joked.  
  
"Of course snugglebuns." She joked back.  
  
"Snugglebuns?"  
  
"Nevermind." She said lying down beside him. "You know you've been spending way too much time around Jack." She said as she lay down.  
  
"Probably." He said giving her the edge of the blanket, which she accepted gratefully and pulled over herself. They both lay in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Daniel?" Janet whispered quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied in an equally quiet tone.  
  
"We are gonna get out of her, right?"  
  
"We're gonna get out of here." He said, putting his arm protectively around her, pulling her body closer to his. He slipped his arm under her head, allowing her to use it as a pillow. She quickly fell asleep, leaving Daniel awake and contemplating the likely hood of their escape. 


End file.
